Athrun Virgin Zala
by Drair
Summary: Seems like poor Athrun is the only one who hasn't got laid yet! Thankfully, Dearka is willing to help. But perhaps he is a little too helpful as his actions begin to have consequences for everyone else... AxC, KxL, DxM, YxS, SxL.
1. M

Chapter 1: M

Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Yzak, and Shinn were seated in a group in one of the vast rooms of Cagalli's mansion on Orb, pleasantly chatting. Coincidentally, all of them had been visiting Orb at the same time, so they decided to have a little get-together. The war was over, and though they had shared animosity towards each other in the past, it was now a time of peace and they were glad that they could now be on better terms.

Inevitably, the topic turned to women.

"So how's Lacus in bed?" asked Dearka suddenly, while leering suggestively at Kira.

Everyone immediately perked up and turned to Kira, who flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Wh-what?" stammered Kira, completely taken by surprise, though he had heard the question perfectly clearly.

"Is she an idol down there too?" Dearka's smirked stretched wider and wider at Kira's obvious shock and embarrassment, while Shinn and Yzak snickered unkindly. Kira could only open and close his mouth, stuttering and gaping wildly.

Feeling pity, and also slightly hot in the ears from the choice of topic, Athrun decided to give his best friend a break and interjected, "Hey now, it's really none of our business what those two are up to." He smiled kindly at Kira, who returned his look with a grateful smile of his own.

Dearka frowned. Athrun could be such spoilsport at times, what with his politeness and and proper-ness and gentlemanly manner.

"Aren't you in the least bit curious?" questioned Dearka with a sidelong glance at Athrun. His eyes glittered. "Especially since you're a virgin and all."

This time, it was Athrun's turn to choke, blush, and sputter. His embarrassment confirmed their suspicions. Yzak and Shinn looked surprised, but their initial astonishment quickly turned to perverse delight as they witnessed Athrun's mortification. They had rarely ever seen Athrun lose his cool, and it was quite a welcome change to see him flustered. Dearka also sat back, enjoying Athrun's red-faced chagrin quite thoroughly.

Shinn was the first to take a jab at Athrun.

"I'm actually quite surprised you're still a virgin, Athrun," jeered Shinn, cocking his eyebrow condescendingly at Athrun. "You were always acting so _mature_ back in ZAFT, as if you knew so much more than everyone else. Who knew you're still a newbie recruit when it comes to women."

Athrun felt as though his face would fall off from all the blushing he was doing. He knew he probably looked ridiculous right now, and that added an extra degree to his humiliation. He had no idea how to reply. After all, it was completely true. Athrun Zala had absolutely no experience in _that _department.

Kira looked pityingly at Athrun, and decided to return the favor from earlier by deflecting the attention away from Athrun. "W-wait a moment. I'm sure Athrun's not the only virgin here." He looked pointedly in Yzak's direction, and everyone turned to stare as well.

However, Yzak was completely unfazed, and even had a smug look on his face. "That's where you're wrong," sniggered Yzak gleefully_._ "Seems I beat you on this one, Athrun."

Taken completely by surprise, Athrun turned to gape at Yzak. "Y-you s-since when?" Athrun couldn't keep himself from becoming uncharacteristically incoherent. Sex was a conversational topic that he rarely participated in, not to mention, he couldn't imagine Yzak actually attracting a woman. For one, Yzak had always staunchly ignored the opposite sex and seemed to consider them an annoying distraction, and two, Yzak was always scowling and snappish and Athrun felt that no woman in her right mind could possibly be attracted to Yzak. And anyway, why did _Yzak_ of all people have to beat him in this particular area? It was just too much humiliation to bear.

Yzak only smirked in reply, whereas Kira could only gaze apologetically at Athrun because his plan had backfired.

"You still haven't made a move on Cagalli yet, Athrun?" said Dearka mockingly. "Poor girl. She must be _so_ frustrated that her boyfriend's such a wuss."

Athrun glared furiously at Dearka, who was the cause of his current humiliation. "That's completely inappropriate! She's a _princess!_ She would never-" Tightlipped, Athrun decided to end the conversation once and for all and stood up and stormed out of the room. His face was an interesting shade of scarlet from rage and embarrassment and he could still hear their snickers as he exited huffily. He headed toward his room, his face still warm, and finally collapsed on his bed, breathing heavily, with one arm covering his green eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

After a few moments, Athrun managed to compose himself to reflect on what had transpired. He felt a little surge of shame, this time not because they had found out that he was a virgin, but because he had acted so immaturely. Athrun wished he had handled the situation a little differently and kept his cool, but deep down, he was also a little frustrated by his virgin status. In all his twenty years of life, he had only been close to two women, Lacus and Cagalli. For the time he had been Lacus's fiance, the farthest he had gone with her were brief, tame bumps of their lips. Though there had been plenty of women who had thrown themselves all over him and tried to seduce him, he had rejected all of their advances, not only because he would have felt guilty toward Lacus, but also because he just was not interested.

As for Cagalli, the kisses he had shared with her were a little more passionate, and she was the first women for whom he had lustful urges, but he had always quickly suppressed those thoughts because he knew Cagalli wasn't ready. She was busy running a country, and she had even less experience with men than he had with girls. He did not want to rush her; he would take her when she wanted him to. He treasured Cagalli, and resigned himself to putting up with the others' jeering for however long it took before Cagalli was willing. He sighed and prepared himself for the ordeal that awaited him. He knew they would be merciless.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Dearka, Yzak, and Shinn were still chortling over Athrun's mortification. Kira just sighed sadly. Inwardly, he was split between his pity for Athrun and his over-protective feelings toward his sister. Truthfully, he was actually quite relieved that nothing indecent had happened between Athrun and Cagalli. She was his sister!<p>

"That was a productive meeting," smirked Yzak as they got up to leave. He was already imagining all the different ways he was going to rub this incident in Athrun's face. Shinn was also thinking along the same lines. Athrun was going to pay dearly for acting so superior and worldly.  
>Dearka was the last to leave the room, when he noticed a tuft of blond hair peeking from around the corner in the reflection of an ornamental vase decorating the hallway.<p>

"You guys go first! I'm just going to use the bathroom real quick," called Dearka to their retreating forms, before heading toward where a certain blonde was hiding.

Cagalli panicked when she realized that Dearka knew exactly where she was. She had been walking past the room, when she heard the word _virgin_ being uttered, and couldn't resist to eavesdrop. Her face turned red as she remembered what they had been talking about, and became a few shades darker as Dearka rounded the corner with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I'm assuming you heard everything?" said Dearka, grinning down at Cagalli, who could only give a muffled squeak as she stared down at the ground.

"You really have your boyfriend wrapped around your finger," remarked Dearka conversationally. Cagalli's flushed more brightly, though her face had already been an impossible shade of scarlet that contrasted with her brilliant blonde hair. Dearka decided to give poor, frustrated Athrun a hand.

"Don't you want to make Athrun happy?" asked Dearka persuasively. "That poor guy's already used up all his self-restraint. He really cares about you, you know."

Cagalli looked up at him for the first time.

"I do! I really want him to be happy!" she responded earnestly, looking straight into Dearka's eyes, but then blushed and slid her eyes to the side as she added in a smaller voice, "but I don't know how." She twisted her hands in embarrassment, and her fingers automatically fled to the ring with the red gem on her hand.

Things were going exactly as Dearka planned. He grinned. Athrun owed him big time.

"Don't worry. I'm an expert on this topic. I'll tell you everything you need to know about men." He leaned in closer to Cagalli, and began his lecture in a low voice.

"Now, the first thing you have to know about Athrun is that he's a complete masochist..."

Cagalli's faced colored redder and redder as Dearka continued his lesson.

* * *

><p>Athrun groaned groggily, his lids felt so heavy. He wondered what time it was. He felt as though he had been out for a while, and tried to remember what had happened earlier. It was uncharacteristic of him to fall so deeply asleep and he wondered if he was getting sick. He though back to the last thing he was doing before he had fallen unconscious, and with a jab of mortification, he remembered the meeting. His wrists itched. Then, rather vaguely, he recalled Cagalli serving a strange tea...<p>

"Athrun," whispered a voice near his ear. He felt someone prodding him on his side. His eyes snapped open to find Cagalli staring down at him.

"Cagalli," groaned Athrun. Then he blinked. He wondered if he was dreaming. Cagalli was sitting beside him, completely naked.

"What are you-" sputtered Athrun in surprise. He blushed and quickly turned his head to avoid looking at her luscious nakedness and fought down a waveof desire as he struggled to sit up when he met with a second surprise.

He was tied to the headboard of the bed.

"What's going on?" gasped Athrun, completely shocked. He was wide awake now, and realized that he was lying on his back on the bed, with his pale wrists bound together to the bars of the headboard. He strained to free his hands, but to no avail and turned his eyes pleadingly to Cagalli, but was once again met with her nudity. He averted his eyes a second time.

Cagalli blushed at her lack of clothing and shyly tried to cover her round breasts with her hands.

"W-well..." started Cagalli, "I just thought it was about time we did something like this..." Her face turned pinker.

"Wh-what?" Athrun once again found himself incoherent for the second time that day. He raised his dark eyebrows in bewilderment. Was Cagalli really going to do what he was thinking she was going to do? That thought, added with the fact that she was completely naked and in close proximity, was making him grow hard, though he struggled to contain himself.

"I just want you to be happy," said Cagalli shyly. "I don't want you to be frustrated because of me anymore."

"What makes you think that I'm-" Athrun gave a sharp gasp and his eyes widened as Cagalli straddled him and pressed her full, naked breasts to his body. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his lean abs as Dearka had instructed her to do, and gave a series of light kisses from his collarbone to his chest. Her blond hair tickled his well-muscled front, and Athrun shuddered from the pleasure, jerking wildly when Cagalli slowly slid her hand down to the hardness between his thighs and unzipped his pants.

His hands straining against the ropes that bound him, he gave a muffled moan as Cagalli slipped her hand into his pants and began to tease his throbbing arousal.

"S-stop," moaned Athrun unconvincingly. His mind was completely overtaken by Cagalli's gentle stroking, and he felt as though he were drowning in a haze of lust, desire, and pleasure. He was ashamed by the longing that manifested itself in his now erect member. His body was trembling all over.

Cagalli felt herself growing wet as she looked at Athrun's panting and flushed face, his bluish black bangs sticking to his damp forehead. His brows were furrowed by his attempts to resist the pleasure that was overwhelming him, and she enjoyed the power she had over him. She leaned down to give a lingering kiss on his lips.

"No-Ah-" gasped Athrun as the titillation from Cagalli's smooth, soft hands became unbearable. He could not restrain himself any longer and realized that he was on the brink of release. He felt humiliated by his lack of self-control, and with a jolt of his body, he came in a burst of mind-numbing and intense pleasure.

Still breathing hard, with sweat beading his forehead, Athrun felt his body automatically relax after his release and closed his dark green eyes in shame as he fought back feelings of self-hatred. He was distressed that he had given in so easily and quickly to the pleasure.

Opening his eyes slightly, he looked at Cagalli through damp eyelashes. She was also flushed and sweaty and seemed a little confused and at a loss at what had just happened. He could not help but notice the layer of dampness on her ripe and firm breasts, and her blushing pink lips which were held slightly open as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Untie me," demanded Athrun in a strangled voice. "Please." He was begging now, though he realized it was already too late to preserve his dignity. He already felt himself melting into a shameless slop of desire. To his horror, he was growing taut again from looking at her lush and womanly body, and found himself wanting to run his lips over her soft and slender neck and take one of her pink nipples into his mouth.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet," responded Cagalli. She looked down nervously at Athrun, and found his face, tortured from shame yet pink from a misture of desire and shame, irresistible. She worried a little if she might be getting a little too addicted to Athrun's agonized gasps and tortured facial expressions, and wondered if her inner sadist was awakening.

She slid down his body, until her face was right above his aroused member.

With a jolt of dismay and anticipation, he realized what she was about to do. He knew that he was about to lose every ounce willpower, and he detested himself for his weakness and how much firmer he was growing from the prospect of it. The anguish of trying to resist his arousal was unbearable...

Athrun convulsed and bit back a groan as her hot mouth closed around him. _Oh god..._ he mentally screamed. He knew he was losing it, and he clenched his teeth to prevent himself from relinquishing his last bit of sanity to the all-encompassing pleasure that her tongue was giving him. Her mouth was so hot and wet, her tongue was so agile... He was gasping and straining against the ropes, senseless to the burn and rawness of his wrists amidst the nebulous haze of lust and gratification emanating from the source of his arousal.

Athrun could not hold back another moan that erupted from his gritted teeth as Cagalli began to pump her mouth up and down over his quivering shaft, curling and uncurling her fiery red muscle around it. He was burning and feverish. He could not prevent himself from thrusting into her as well. He was going to come... Cagalli suddenly withdrew her mouth.

"Not yet," whispered Cagalli. Athrun was panting and sweaty all over and his body was taut and quivering. Cagalli found herself wanting to make him cry out some more. The green eyes that were half-hidden by dark lashes were glazed and moist. She could see from his face that he was in agony from the pleasure she was giving him.

"Pl-please," groaned Athrun, tormented, as Cagalli let go of him and shifted to a sitting position. He watched her weakly through eyes half-closed from the ardor and sensual stimulation. She gripped his burning shaft, and prepared to push it into herself. In a panic, Athrun struggled to free himself from the ropes, but to no avail. Now he really would lose all reason, and Athrun felt his mind growing blank as he felt her warm insides pulling him in.

"Ah-ah," yelped Cagalli. It was more painful than she had expected, but she persisted until he was completely inside her. She could feel him trembling below her, and experimentally thrusted her hips. Athrun's reaction was immediate as he gave a sharp intake of breath and convulsed. Growing a little more confident, she began to pump harder, and Athrun matched her rhythm with his thrusting. He had completely succumbed to the pleasure and he closed his eyes and moaned her name.

Cagalli could feel the warmth building. She had never experienced this feeling before. Her insides were contracting.

She could not keep her cries inside, and she took a little glance at Athrun's face. His eyes were closed and his face was strained as she rode him, and he was shuddering all over from the pleasure and his teeth were gritted. Both of them were panting heavily.

The warmth built to an unbearable crest, and Cagalli arched her back and came with a muffled scream. Athrun followed soon after, giving a strangled cry of his own and releasing himself in waves of pleasure inside her.

Still breathing heavily, they relaxed a little in the afterglow. Cagalli blanketed herself over his body, and gave Athrun's hungry lips a passionate kiss. Her hair fell like a golden curtain around him. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft breasts against the hardness of his chest.

"How was it?" Cagalli asked.

"Good," was all Athrun could manage, thought that was an understatement. Never in his life had he felt so amazing. Athrun winced. Just now, he was starting to feel the pain of his still-bound wrists. Cagalli noticed this, and paled.

"I'm really sorry about that," said Cagalli, scrambling to untie him.

"It's alright."

"I only did that because Dearka said you were a masochist and you would like it more if I tied you up." She blushed.

Athrun groaned. So it was Dearka. Athrun had stopped counting how many times that day he had been humiliated by Dearka. Dearka would pay, but later. Instead, Athrun focused his attention on Cagalli, and enveloped her tightly in his now free arms.

Cagalli flushed. Now that she wasn't the one in control, she suddenly felt embarrassed at what she had done. Nervously, she peered at Athrun, who seemed content with burying his face in her hair and neck and running his hands through her blonde hair. It had frustrated him that he had not been able to do this while they were making love, and he satisfied himself now by running his hands gently over her body.

"Hey," whispered Athrun huskily in her ear, "Let's do that again."

Wordlessly, Cagalli could only nod through her red-faced shyness as Athrun began to kiss her neck, trying to leave marks on her delicate skin and tender breasts.

This time, Athrun was on top.

* * *

><p>"Hey, stop that!" giggled Miriallia Haw as she rolled around in the cool white sheets of the bed with Dearka playfully kissing her all over.<p>

Dearka grinned wolfishly down at her uncovered body. She was plump and lean in all the right places, and he wanted to do her now. As he leaned in to kiss her white breasts, she suddenly stopped him.

"I have a surprise for you today," she grinned mischievously.

"Oh?" smirked Dearka, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep. Now close your eyes."

Grinning, Dearka obediently did so when he heard a metallic click. Opening his eyes in surprise, he found himself chained to the bed post in silver hand cuffs.

"Getting naughty now, aren't we," leered Dearka in anticipation.

"It gets better." From under the bed, Miriallia produced something that made Dearka's smile slip off his face and go pale in horror.

"Wh-what," sputtered Dearka in surprise. "Don't tell me you're going to use that!"

It was a strap-on penis. Gleefully, Miriallia put it on.

"I've always wanted to know how it felt like in the guy's position," grinned Miriallia.

"H-hold on," stuttered Dearka, "I'm not sure if that's-"

"Nonsense." Miriallia cut him off, "You're going to love this. Athrun told me you've always been into kinky stuff like this. Now bend over!"

_Oh fuck,_ was Dearka's last thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review! This is my first time writing something so smutty, I'm a little embarassed. :D But I love torturing Athrun, and I'm pretty sure that he's actually a masochist. He's always so angsty and tormented, but that's what makes him such an attractive character. I just wanna give that guy a hard time! XP


	2. S and M

**Thanks for all the reviews! This was initially meant to be a oneshot, but after I uploaded the chapter, I got a ton of ideas about what to write. So this is going to turn into a 4-part series! Woohoo! **

**Anyhoo... Athrun suffers some more in this chapter. Yay! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: S and M<p>

After the war, Orb had emerged as the galactic leader in peace so it was hosting the second annual peace conference. As a result, the Atha mansion was busy that morning accommodating the many important dignitaries from all over the world and the PLANT colonies in preparation for the peace conference that afternoon.

Dearka groaned as he headed down to breakfast in the large dining hall of the mansion. His bottom had been extremely sore the past few days due to Mirillia's new sex fetish, and he was not in the mood to be getting up and walking around. However, he was supposed to be accompanying Lacus to the conference that afternoon, so he had forced himself out of bed and into his ZAFT uniform. Groaning slightly, he helped himself to some toast and scrambled eggs, and took a seat at one of the long tables in the hall, wincing slightly as he lowered himself into the chair on his sore and abused bum.

"Rare to see you up so early Dearka," came a voice. Dearka looked up to see Athrun standing over him dressed smartly in his Orb admiral uniform and smiling pleasantly.

"Have to. I'm one of Lacus's escorts," grumbled Dearka.

Athrun set his tray of food down and took a seat across from Dearka.

"I'm assuming Yzak is coming as well?" said Athrun. "Where is he?"

"He got up early to go with Shiho to inspect some of the new mobile suit models, but he'll be there this afternoon."

"I see."

Dearka shifted in his seat, and grimaced as the chair scraped a rather tender spot on his bottom.

Noticing his discomfort, Athrun looked up from his food and asked, rather innocently, what was wrong.

Glaring venomously across the table, Dearka spat through gritted teeth, "It's my ass. Thanks to you, I haven't been able to shit properly for several days and I can't walk normally because it hurts like hell!"

"You had it coming." Athrun's lips twitched as he suppressed a chuckle and amusement twinkled in his green eyes.

Dearka nearly blew up with indignation as he cast an eye over Athrun's figure and took in with great resentment his glowing complexion, his unusual cheer, and the extra bounce in his step, features which no doubt came from having sex with Orb's princess every night.

"You should be _thanking_ me. I finally helped you get into the princess's pants!"

Athrun raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "It was rather unnecessary to teach her those _other_ things."

"You know you enjoyed it," scowled Dearka.

Before Athrun could reply, Dearka snatched his tray up and stalked angrily from the dining hall, cringing as he felt another stab of pain from the tender region in his rear.

"Mark my words, Athrun, you'll pay for this," muttered Dearka under his breath.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while everyone else in the mansion was having breakfast in the dining area, Kira was stuck in a supply closet. However, he wasn't alone. Lacus was with him, albeit completely naked, and her mouth was on his erect member.<p>

"Mmm, yeah, you're so hard," groaned Lacus huskily in between licks. "Master, I want more."

Kira winced. As good as her administrations felt, he did not fancy being called "Master." Unfortunately, as of late, Lacus had been insistent on calling him such and had been adamant that he scream abuse at her while they had sex. Kira did not understand Lacus's recent fascination with being dominated, but he did not want to ruin her pleasure by telling her that he just wanted to make love like they used to. Instead, Kira just acted as though he was enjoying it as well, and privately hoped that this was simply a short-lived phase she was going through.

"I want you now!" gasped Lacus, "Tie me up and take me from behind Master!"

Kira groaned inwardly, and forced himself to recite somewhat listlessly, "That's right bitch now get on your knees." He stifled a sigh and reached for a rope to bind Lacus's hands in front of her, taking great care to ensure that the cords would not bruise her pale and delicate skin.

"Now you know who's boss. Look how wet your slutty p- is getting. You dirty whore." Blushing furiously at the rubbish he had just spouted, Kira inserted his fingers into Lacus's organ and gently began to tease her arousal.

"Ooh...Ah..." moaned Lacus. "Master, please... I can't take it anymore! Put it in! Put it in now!"

"No you bitch. You still haven't learned your lesson," intoned Kira, halfheartedly. Removing his fingers, he slipped his tongue down between her soft, firm thighs and tasted her. As he stroked her with his tongue, Lacus began to shudder all over from the pleasure.

"You really like that don't you, you slut. This is more than a whore like you deserves." Cringing inwardly at how ridiculous and awkward he sounded, Kira shifted behind Lacus and positioned himself behind her. He gently eased himself inside her and slowly began to thrust.

"Ah...Ah... Master, you're so good!" panted Lacus. "Harder! Faster!"

Kira obliged and pumped his hips a little faster. Lacus's moans grew in volume until she was nearly screaming in ecstasy.

"Now spank me!" demanded Lacus.

Kira blinked. He was _not_ going to spank her.

"You unworthy bitch, you don't deserve my hand," replied Kira instead.

"Master, I'm sorry for being such a disgusting pig. You're too good for me...Ah!" Lacus punctuated her remark with a small cry as Kira shifted a little and found an especially sensitive spot.

Sighing inwardly, Kira closed his eyes as he thrust and tried to think back to those early days when he and Lacus had tenderly made love. He remembered their first time, when she had blushed rosily as she gazed up at him lovingly, her wide blue eyes asking for him to kiss her, and how he had leaned down to lay a soft, lingering one on her pink lips. They had then held each other close for several sweet moments, each relishing the other's scent as he closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck and gently stroked her soft, pink locks. Her long eyelashes had fluttered against his cheek like butterfly wings and he could feel her heart racing against his own. He had then lightly picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where they collapsed upon it embracing each other and allowed themselves to be blissfully carried away as they made love in one another's arms. The next morning, Lacus had giggled at his blush when he awoke to find her snuggled in his arms, and they cuddled for a long while afterward. Kira remembered wishing that they could stay like that forever.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going into SEED mode! I'm going to cum!"

Lacus's cry snapped Kira back to reality. He upped his pace until she climaxed with a loud scream, and he came shortly after. Panting hard, Lacus collapsed onto her side.

"Did I please you, Master?" asked Lacus, gazing up into Kira's violet eyes with her own wide blue ones.

"You were really amazing," said Kira obediently. He reached down to untie her, but she moved away.

"Not yet. I want to do this again in a bit."

Kira stifled a groan. The storage room was really drafty but Lacus seemed to be turned on by having sex in random places.

"I'm such a dirty girl," breathed Lacus, "I can't get enough of Master's huge d-."

Kira turned red. Sometimes he wondered if Meer had actually survived and she had just kidnapped Lacus and stolen her identity.

"Now stuff my panties in my mouth!"

With great resignation, Kira obeyed while restraining a sigh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Athrun had finished his breakfast and was dutifully heading to Cagalli's quarters to check if she needed any help with last minute preparations for the conference. However, halfway there, he found himself being tugged into a random room by the very blonde herself.<p>

"What is it?" asked Athrun in surprise as Cagalli cornered him against a wall.

"Shh," hushed Cagalli. She mischievously laid a finger on his lips. "I have a surprise for you."

Athrun found himself unable to suppress a grin as he looked down into Cagalli's sparkling brown eyes. Her playful mood was infectious and he pulled her close, resting his arms on the small of her back.

"Hm..." breathed Athrun. He gently nipped her finger with his teeth and tenderly ran his lips from the silky skin of her neck to her jaw, where he hovered for a moment as he breathed in the fresh clean scent of her skin and hair.

Giggling, Cagalli tugged on Athrun's hands and led him to one of the chairs in the room and pushed him into the seat.

Leaning over the chair, Cagalli looked down at Athrun who was gazing adoringly up at her with his bright green eyes as he cocked his head questioningly, wondering what she was planning to do next. Cagalli couldn't resist laying a brief kiss on his lips.

"We're going to play a little game today," whispered Cagalli seductively.

"I hope it's what I'm thinking," grinned Athrun suggestively as his eyes glinted with mischief, and he raised Cagalli's hands to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles on each hand.

Cagalli blushed. "I'm pretty sure it is." She leaned down and kissed Athrun deeply.

Athrun closed his eyes and allowed himself to be carried away by her passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and gently explored it. He could feel himself getting hot as he sank deeper into their kiss and they drew back briefly for air before pressing their lips together again. It was getting hotter and heavier and Athrun found it increasingly harder to pay attention to anything else when he suddenly heard a metallic _click. _Snapping his eyes open, Athrun realized with a shock that Cagalli had handcuffed his hands together behind the back of the chair.

"Hold on! I don't think-" protested Athrun, before he was silenced with another kiss. This time, Cagalli trailed her mouth down to his neck, leaving little marks as she traveled south to his chest after partially unbuttoning his uniform. Her hand was already busily unzipping his pants, and she quite forwardly pulled out his organ.

"Wait!" gasped Athrun. He was surprised by her abruptness, but his mind was already growing blank as Cagalli began to stroke him. All Athrun could do was pant and moan as Cagalli teased him with her hand. However, just as he was about to come, Cagalli suddenly stopped. Athrun's body screamed silently in frustration, but he bore it determinedly and tried to recollect his thoughts as Cagalli drew back.

"I almost forgot..." Cagalli stood up and fumbled in her pocket before pulling out a strip of cloth. As Athrun stared at the cloth, he could feel a sense of foreboding grow in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling he knew what that strip of cloth was for. His fears were soon realized when Cagalli tied the cloth around his eyes, blindfolding him.

"I'm not really comfortable with this," said Athrun, hoping that Cagalli would take the hint and unbind him.

"You will be soon," replied Cagalli. Athrun could hear the little smirk in her voice, and he felt her blonde hair tickle his thighs as she leaned down over his lap. He shivered as he sensed her breath on his member. Cagalli stroked him a little more with her hand again, and then used her mouth to suck a little bit of him. Athrun convulsed as the pleasure center in his brain exploded, and he could feel himself losing control as Cagalli took him in entirely into her mouth.

"Urgh!" Athrun bit back a groan as Cagalli began to pump her mouth up and down, but he could not stifle his gasps.

"Ah... No-Ah!" Athrun could feel himself coming again, when Cagalli suddenly withdrew a second time. Athrun groaned in sexual frustration for the second time that day.

"Can't have you dirtying your uniform, can we?" smirked Cagalli.

Athrun realized then that Cagalli was doing this on purpose.

"This isn't funny, Cagalli," growled Athrun, but Cagalli covered his mouth with her hand.

"Keep your voice down or someone will come," said Cagalli, but Athrun could sense the amusement in her voice.

"Mmph!" came Athrun's indignant and muffled response.

"Oh no, I just remembered that I forgot to prepare something for the conference! I gotta go!" Cagalli cheerfully got up and left the room, leaving Athrun still cuffed to the chair.

"Cagalli, you're not seriously-" protested Athrun frantically, but Cagalli had already slammed the door shut behind her and he could no longer sense her presence in the room.

Athrun groaned. He would need to have a talk with Cagalli later. He couldn't handle anything more like this, especially since his erect organ was now giving him a lot of pain as Cagalli had purposely prevented him from releasing himself the two times he was about to come. He wondered how long Cagalli was going to leave him like this. Athrun tried to distract himself from thinking about the discomfort his member was causing him and instead concentrated on the door, hoping to hear it open and Cagalli coming back. Athrun tried to imagine what he probably looked like, sitting there handcuffed and blindfolded with his uniform unbuttoned and his pants unzipped and his member standing at attention. He would never be able to live it down if anyone walked in at that moment and saw him like this. However, just as he was thinking this, Athrun heard with great horror the humming of one of the maids, and the _thunk_of her cleaning supplies as she set them down right outside the room. Any minute now, she was going to open the door...

* * *

><p>Cagalli could not help but feel a twinge of guilt as she shut the door on Athrun's protests. Though she enjoyed seeing Athrun caught off guard because she found his surprised face unbelievably cute, she wondered if perhaps her abandonment play was a little too much. However, the only reason she had done this was because Dearka had cornered her a little earlier that day, and insinuated that Athrun had been unhappy with their sex life as of late. He told her that she needed to spice things up a little, and luckily, he knew just what to do. Cagalli wondered if Dearka was yanking her chain, but judging by how well his advice had worked out the first time, Cagalli decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. And anyway, based on Athrun's reactions earlier, he seemed pretty turned on.<p>

Cagalli nodded absentmindedly at a maid who curtsied as she passed.

All Cagalli wanted was for Athrun to live a happy and peaceful life. He had experienced enough pain and hardship already, what with his mother dying and his father being a cold and crazed tyrant unable to spare more than a few passing glances at his only son who tried desperately to live up to his expectations. She knew Athrun was a very compassionate and soft-hearted person despite his extensive training as a soldier, and having to kill as well as seeing close friends and acquaintances being killed had affected him greatly, though he did not display this outwardly. For a while, Cagalli had doubted that she could bring Athrun the happiness that he deserved due to her duties as the leader of Orb, but then Athrun had made it clear to her that he would be happy as long as he could remain by her side. Since then, Cagalli had vowed to do her best to ensure Athrun's happiness.

However, another part of Cagalli feared that Athrun would realize that simply remaining beside her side was not what he wanted and that he would leave a second time. Athrun had the tendency to over-think matters and second-guess himself, and Cagalli wished that he would settle down trust her. She could not help but feel insecure when she remembered the way he had left her that first time at the start of the Second War because he had not believed that she, despite being the Orb Representative, could properly lead and resolve the situation at that time. Of course, he had not stated this explicitly. But that was what she had felt he was saying when he told her of his decision to leave. Then he had rejoined ZAFT, and she took this as his rejection of her as his leader. He had chosen Gilbert Dullindel over her. Cagalli could still feel a pang in her heart as she recalled the half-scornful, half-disappointed look he had given her as he walked away that day by the cliffs.

Secretly, Cagalli also envied Lacus because Athrun seemed to have complete trust in the pink-haired pop idol's advice and decisions. And Lacus deserved every bit of that confidence. She radiated grace and charisma and moved about effortlessly tin her duties as a politician and beloved celebrity. In comparison to Lacus, Cagalli could not help but feel depressingly plain and dull. Truthfully, it had unsettled her when she first found out that Athrun had once been engaged to Lacus, and it still bothered her because Cagalli suspected that Athrun still had feelings for the pink-haired beauty. He always had a peaceful smile in her presence and his eyes and voice were soft and gentle whenever he spoke to her. Inwardly, Cagalli worried more often than she liked to admit that she was just the rebound girl, a convenient person whom Athrun had sought comfort from after being rejected by Lacus in favor of Kira.  
>Cagalli sighed. It was about time to go back and release Athrun. The conference was starting soon and they needed time to straighten up their appearances. Cagalli wondered what Athrun was doing and feeling. Cagalli chuckled. Athrun was probably extremely frustrated right now. He was probably struggling to get free and praying that no one would walk in on him...<p>

Cagalli blinked. Speaking of which, wasn't the maid who passed by earlier on her way to clean the East Wing? Cagalli's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. Cursing inwardly, Cagalli spun on her heel and dashed to the room where she had left Athrun. She tried not to think about the scandal that would ensue if anyone found out, and unconsciously began to consider how much it would take to pay off the maid for her silence.

Puffing violently, Cagalli rounded the corner and saw with a sinking heart that the door was open and she could the low hum of a vacuum coming from the room. Overcome with intense dread, she slowly walked toward the room and entered, mentally preparing herself for the sight that would befall her.

To her immense surprise and relief, the chair sat empty in the room as the maid hummed whilst vacuuming the carpeted floor. Peering around the room more keenly, Cagalli noticed that the curtains were twitching slightly.

Cagalli cleared her throat. "Er... that'll do Candace. I need this room right now to meet with some, uh, very important people."

"Yes, Representative Atha." The maid curtsied and exited. When the door had shut firmly behind her, Cagalli breathed a sigh of relief and strode toward the curtain. Athrun was already struggling out from behind the heavy drapery, and Cagalli noted that though he had gotten his blindfold off, his hands were still cuffed, though they were now in front rather than in back as she had left him. He was still looking rather disheveled, but his pants were zipped.

"Thank goodness," gasped Cagalli, "I panicked for a moment."

"So did I," said Athrun dryly. "More so than you, I would say." He was not looking too pleased and Cagalli felt slightly nervous.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll unlock you right now," said Cagalli. She fumbled for the keys in her pocket.

The moment his hands were unchained, Athrun grasped Cagalli firmly by her shoulders. "Cagalli, we need to talk."

Cagalli paled at the tone of his voice as she wondered whether her worst fears were confirmed. Was he going to tell her that he had had enough, and wanted to leave?

"L-later," interrupted Cagalli, "We need to get to the conference. Right now. Hurry."

Before Athrun could react, Cagalli had already turned away and was dashing out of the room. Sighing heavily, he followed.

* * *

><p>The peace conference passed uneventfully. Representatives from different nations gave little speeches and made vows about preserving the peace and insuring future friendly relationships between nations. Cagalli herself gave a statement to much applause as well, and she and the other politicians had stayed a little after to respond to the many questions posed by the bevy of reporters.<p>

Athrun sighed as he collapsed in the living room of his suite. He was exhausted because he had been swarmed by reporters after the conference. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He still needed to talk to Cagalli about that incident earlier that day, but she was probably extremely busy at the moment so it would have to wait.

Athrun heard a knock and his door and answered. It was Dearka and Yzak.

"Is there something you two want?" asked Athrun tiredly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with them at the moment.

"Just thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing," grinned Dearka cheerfully. "You ran out the minute the conference was over." Athrun noted a glint of mischief in his smile.

"It wasn't my idea," growled Yzak, scowling. "I really don't care what you're doing."

"Ah." sighed Athrun, "Well why don't you two come in and have a seat since you're here anyway." Moving back, Athrun allowed the two in and they settled awkwardly on the sofa.

There was an embarrassed silence for one or two moments, before Yzak started with a smirk, "So have you gotten laid yet, Cherry-boy Zala?"

Athrun groaned inwardly. Not this again.

To his surprise, Dearka spoke up on his behalf. "Actually," said Dearka rather evilly, "Calling him Cherry-boy Zala would be a bit of a misnomer now."

Yzak's eyes widened at the implications. "No way... with Atha?"

Athrun tried to reply coolly, "It's really none of your business," though he knew his burning ears were giving him away.

"Who else?" grinned Dearka in response to Yzak's question. "In fact, I even have some evidence that Athrun finally got laid."

Athrun scowled. "Stop bluffing Dearka. If this is to get me back for what happened with Miriallia, it's not going to work."

Dearka only grinned all the more widely as he turned toward the television. "T.V. on," he commanded.

The television screen blinked on with footage from the conference earlier that day. Athrun recognized himself on screen fending off a wave of reporters. The camera zoomed in on Athrun, who was giving a statement. He looked, as always, quite calm and collected despite the horde of microphones that were being waved in his face.

"How is this evidence?" snapped Yzak. "All I see is Zala looking stupid."

Athrun, on the other hand, had already spotted what Dearka was trying to point out. His face paled and he sat on the couch frozen in shock.

"Look more closely," snickered Dearka, who was watching Athrun's reaction with perverse glee.

Slightly irritated, Yzak turned back to the television and glared at Athrun's undeniably dashing and clean-cut figure on the screen again. The camera zoomed in even more, and Yzak was finally able to make out what Dearka had been trying to point out. For a moment, Yzak was stunned, before he finally broke out into loud and cackling laughter.

"Seriously Zala? You let her do that to you? And you call yourself a man?" jeered Yzak.

Athrun blushed miserably as he watched the broadcast with increasing horror. Whoever was operating the camera seemed to have lost interest in whatever Athrun had been saying, and was instead focusing the camera on Athrun's neck and wrists as he obliviously blathered on. Athrun cringed in embarrassment as he saw how prominently the hickeys that Cagalli had given him stood out on the pale skin of his neck, and how his wrists were obviously chafed, red, and raw from rope burns. Based on Athrun's appearance, it did not take a genius to figure out what Athrun had been up to. The marks were quite glaring. To make matters worse, the program was being broadcasted all over the world and on PLANTS. Athrun buried his face in his hands. He could never leave his room ever again.

"My work here is done," sniggered Dearka rather vindictively. "Let's go, Yzak."

"See you later than, Bondage-Boy Zala," smirked Yzak. The two left, leaving Athrun alone with his humiliation.

_Bondage-Boy Zala. _It was infinitely worse than Cherry-Boy Zala. The mortifying nickname echoed in Athrun's head as he buried his face in his hands. No doubt the rest of the world would soon be calling him that very soon. Though it was too late for his reputation, he had to put a stop to Cagalli's bondage fetish before it ruined her career as well. He really needed to have that talk with her and lay out some ground rules. This could not go on. Determinedly, Athrun stood up and decided to track down Cagalli at all costs.

However, as Athrun resolutely flung open his door, he met Kira, whose knuckles were raised in mid-knock.

"Kira." Athrun blinked in surprise.

"Hey. Can I come in?" asked Kira, his purple eyes looking worriedly at Athrun.

"Sure." Athrun drew back and allowed Kira into the suite. Kira took a few steps into the room before turning to Athrun.

"I just saw the broadcast," said Kira simply.

Athrun sighed deeply and slapped a hand to his forehead. "You and the rest of the world."

"Don't worry, I hacked into the system and removed the footage as soon as I saw it, though a lot of people have already seen it. It's a pity I couldn't do it sooner," said Kira apologetically.

Athrun was visibly relieved and looked gratefully at Kira. "Thanks. That was more than enough. At least that'll prevent more people from seeing it. I owe you one."

Kira acknowledged Athrun's thanks with a nod, before continuing, "I was just wondering if we could talk. I think we might be having similar problems."

Athrun raised an eyebrow questioningly at Kira. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Lacus and Cagalli." Kira looked straight into Athrun's eyes. "Lacus has been behaving strangely lately, and I think you might be having the same problem with Cagalli based on those marks on your wrists..."

* * *

><p>Athrun strode briskly toward Cagalli's chambers, his mind full of what he and Kira had discussed. Frankly, Athrun was a little disturbed by what Kira had divulged about Lacus. He did not fancy being privy to the intimate details of their sex life. Athrun knew that he would never walk past that defiled storage closet and look at it the same way again. Anyhow, he and Kira had agreed to talk it out with their respective partners to attempt to resolve their situations. Athrun had also shared with Kira about his suspicions that Dearka had had a hand in all of this. Back in PLANTS, Dearka had had a major crush on Lacus, and had given Athrun a hard time when he had been engaged to her. Now, it seemed he had turned his attentions to Kira. Athrun shook his head as he thought about Dearka. Dearka already had Miriallia by his side, yet he still looked at other women. It was no wonder that his relationship with Miriallia was so rocky.<p>

Athrun reached Cagalli's door and knocked brusquely on the door.

"Come in," came Cagalli's voice from the other side.

Athrun entered to see Cagalli slumped wearily on her sofa.

"Oh, it's you," said Cagalli looking up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," said Athrun. For some reason, Cagalli seemed to pale at his words. He strode over to Cagalli's side and settled down beside her and gently took her hands.

"Don't take this the wrong way," began Athrun, "I really enjoy being with you but these past few days-"

"Stop. I know what you're going to say," interrupted Cagalli. She tugged her hands out of his grasp and turned away.

"You do?" asked Athrun in surprise, though slightly relieved. He wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject, but this made things easier. He reached for Cagalli's hands again, but she moved away. Athrun was perplexed by her behavior.

"Er..." began Athrun a little worriedly, "Well I guess if you have a problem with stopping then maybe we could work something out instead..."

Cagalli turned to him furiously and Athrun was completely shocked to see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Was bondage play really that important to her?

"Of course I have a problem with stopping!" exploded Cagalli furiously. "You _always_ do this! You never care about my feelings at all! How do you think I feel every time you change your mind and decide that this isn't what you want and leave?"

Athrun was starting to get the feeling that they were discussing two different matters altogether.

"Leave?" said Athrun in astonishment. "What made you think I was going to leave?"

Cagalli glared at him. "Wasn't that what you wanted to talk about? These past few days you've been unsatisfied with living like this and now you want out. Well, go on. Leave. I'm used to it by now." Cagalli made to stand up and go, signifying that their conversation was over, but Athrun quickly reached up and pulled her down into a tight embrace. Cagalli struggled against him, but Athrun just drew her in more firmly.

"I'm not going to leave, Cagalli," Athrun murmured into her hair, "I don't know why you would feel that way, but I'm happy like this. I'm happy with us."

"But you-you're never satisfied. You _never_ know what you want. And the moment you decide that it isn't enough, you leave," mumbled Cagalli shakily into his chest.

Athrun stifled a sigh, though his exasperation was directed at himself. He could see what Cagalli was saying. Based on his past record of defecting and rejoining and defecting and identifying with several different organizations, he did not exactly have the best reputation for loyalty, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that Cagalli would be feeling insecure.

"This and that are two different things," said Athrun soothingly while tenderly rubbing Cagalli's back. "It's true that I was unsure of myself back then, but that was because I was confused. I had a lot of things going on-my father, my mother's death, the war, and who I should side with as a Coordinator. But through that, I was always sure that I wanted to be with _you._"

"Then why did you _leave_? If you had stayed by my side, we could have resolved all those problems together. But you went and rejoined ZAFT when you could have done as much good as part of Orb's forces. You didn't believe in me."

Athrun closed his eyes in frustration at her accusation and tightened his grip on Cagalli. He knew now that it had been an error on his part. But back then, all he had felt was the restlessness from his two years of inactivity as Cagalli's bodyguard. He realized that he had subconsciously been trying to live up to his deceased father's expectations, and he had wanted to leave to prove himself, to see if he could still make a difference on his own.

"It was a mistake, Cagalli. I _do_ believe in you. I was just foolish. I just wanted to prove myself. But even so, that doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you. That's what I meant when I gave you the ring, and that's what I told you so that you would take me back. Don't you remember?" Athrun tenderly stroked Cagalli's cheek and gazed into her slightly damp amber eyes.

Cagalli nodded and leaned her forehead on Athrun's chest, enjoying the comfort of his embrace.

Athrun smiled gently down at her. "Is there anything else?" He delicately ran his fingers through her blonde hair, appreciating its silkiness and softness.

"Well..." trailed Cagalli thinking back to Lacus. She was a little embarrassed to admit out loud that she was a teensy bit jealous of Lacus, but right now was probably a good time to ask. _Oh what the heck. Might as well get this out there,_ thought Cagalli.

"Er..." began Cagalli a little tentatively, not quite sure how to pose the question.

"Well? Spit it out," chuckled Athrun kindly.

Cagalli's words came in a rush. "Do you still have feelings for Lacus?"

"Huh?" uttered Athrun, astonished. "No! Of course not! Why would you say that?"

Cagalli relaxed, relieved at his denial. "It's just that you treat her a little differently from most girls and the way you look at her is...well..." Cagalli trailed off.

Athrun leaned down and gave Cagalli a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "She's like a sister to me and we've grown up together. Of course she's special to me but not in the same way you are to me. And also..." Athrun paused, not quite sure how to phrase the rest of his sentence.

"And...?" asked Cagalli, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... She kind of reminds me of my mother," said Athrun, blushing slightly.

Cagalli giggled at Athrun's slight embarassment.

"Is that all?" asked Athrun. He nuzzled Cagalli's neck, savoring the soft feel of her skin beneath his lips.

Cagalli nodded happily into Athrun's chest, and she felt a small rumble as Athrun gave a slight laugh.

"Were you jealous?" grinned Athrun, amused. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and Cagalli scowled in return.

"I was not! I was just wondering," sniffed Cagalli defensively. She angrily tried to extract herself from Athrun's arms, but to no avail and Athrun forced her back in place against him and firmly held her there.

"You were jealous." Athrun smiled and closed his eyes in contentment as he leaned his head against the side of Cagalli's head, and he could feel Cagalli's lips move into a scowl against his shoulder.

"You can think whatever you want," said Cagalli a little huffily. She would wipe that self-satisfied grin off his face later.

The two remained that way for a few more moments, until Cagalli remembered the reason that Athrun was there in the first place.

"If you weren't planning on leaving, then what were you going to talk to me about?" asked Cagalli, sitting up.

Athrun was caught off guard. He had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh right, well..." began Athrun, "I just wanted to talk about today when we... you know..."

"Oh that," remembered Cagalli, "You didn't like it? I promise I won't do it again."

"Not just that," replied Athrun, "But in general. I don't actually like being tied up." Athrun blushed deeply. "I like being able to touch you and feel you."

Cagalli colored at that last statement, and then frowned. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I've been tying you up this whole week!"

"I supposed it wasn't too bad," mused Athrun, "But I still like having normal sex every once in a while."

Cagalli reached up and put her arms around his neck. Her face was slightly pink as she said, "I'm glad you told me, Athrun. I just want you to be happy in bed."

"I'm _always_ happy when we're together," said Athrun.

"That's good to hear... But..." Cagalli looked away a little shyly.

"But?"

"But I still want to tie you up once in a while," said Cagalli.

Athrun sighed. "Well I suppose once in a while is fine." Being tied up wasn't _too_ bad. It was actually kind of hot, but Athrun didn't want to be the one in the submissive position every single time.

"Why don't we have normal sex now?" whispered Cagalli huskily in his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe, and Athrun could already feel himself already starting to harden down there. He had been quite frustrated as a result of her prank on him that morning. He eagerly kissed her in reply and pushed her gently down onto the sofa. As he leaned over her, Athrun remembered something that had been nagging him since earlier.

"One more thing," said Athrun, "That thing earlier today... Did Dearka tell you to do that?"

* * *

><p>"Lacus," said Kira, "We need to talk." The two were sitting across from each other in Lacus's room.<p>

"Talk? About what?" purred Lacus. She moved flirtatiously to Kira's side and laid a hand on Kira's groin. "You can tell me anything, master while we continue from this morning." Her hands busily unzipped Kira's pants and she made to slip her hand underneath Kira's underpants, but he stopped her quite firmly with his hand and pushed her away.

"This is exactly what I wanted to talk about," said Kira sternly. "I don't know if I can take any more of this."

Lacus drew back, a little stunned. "Are you saying you want to end our relationship?"

"What? No!" replied Kira, "What I meant was I don't really feel comfortable with the whole master and slave thing we've been doing recently."

"Oh!" Lacus colored with embarrassment. She took a few steps back and turned away to hide her red face. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry!" Lacus sank onto the chair and brought her hands up to cool her burning cheeks. "Oh dear, I feel so mortified. I only did it because I thought you liked it. Was it really that bad?"

Kira quickly got up from his chair and took Lacus into his arms. "No, no, of course not! Don't be embarrassed," said Kira soothingly. "It was good too but I don't like having to be rough with you." He ran his knuckles gently over Lacus's cheek to reassure her, and leaned down to kiss her gently.

Lacus looked up shyly into Kira's eyes, and Kira was suddenly reminded of the first time they had made love. He buried his face in her soft pink locks and breathed in the scent of her hair. Scooping her up gently, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down softly upon it. For a few blissful moments, they gazed adoringly into one another's eyes before Kira suddenly remembered what he had been meaning to ask.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," said Kira, "Did Dearka put you up to it?"

* * *

><p>That evening, Kira came to visit Athrun a second time.<p>

"Was your problem resolved?" asked Kira, smiling.

Athrun nodded. "And yours?"

"Yeah."

"Was it Dearka?"

Kira gave an affirmative tilt of his head. "So what should we do?"

"I have an idea..."

* * *

><p>"Damn. Why are you so hot?" said Dearka, coming up behind Miriallia and hugging her. He reached up and squeezed her breasts.<p>

Miriallia giggled. "If you give me a massage I'll give you a little surprise later." She turned slightly and smirked suggestively up at Dearka.

"Man I can't wait," said Dearka. He threw a playfully screaming Miriallia onto his shoulder and made a beeline for the bedroom before depositing her on the bed.

Miriallia relaxed on her stomach as Dearka began to knead her shoulders and the small of her back.

"Mmm... oh yeah... right there. That feels so good...ah...ah...ah!" Miriallia's moans were giving Dearka a raging hard-on.

After a few more minutes, Dearka had had enough. "Okay, I'm ready for my surprise!"

Miriallia sat up and smirked at Dearka and ran her fingers teasingly over his chest. "Well... the surprise is, I've decided to spice up our sex lives a little!"

"I like what I hear. Tell me more," said Dearka. He caressed Miriallia's bare thigh and leered at her.

"I've decided that we should stop having sex for a while!" declared Miriallia. She looked expectantly at Dearka, who seemed to have gone frozen in shock.

"Wh-What?" asked Dearka, utterly stunned.

"I think we've been doing it too much recently so I just don't feel that we've been having the same spark and passion as when we first met. I think if we put sex on hold for a couple of months it'll be a good opportunity for us to spend time doing other things and when we finally do it, it'll be amazing." Miriallia smiled.

"A c-couple o-of m-months?" sputtered Dearka.

Miriallia laid a finger on Dearka's lips to stop his protests.

"It'll be good for us. I promise. You'll be glad we did it." Still smiling, Miriallia got up and left the room, leaving Dearka cursing balefully as he tried to relieve his painful erection.

* * *

><p>Miriallia smirked as she left the room. Served him right. Dearka had been taking her for granted lately, and she had caught him staring at other women several times. So when Athrun and Kira had asked her to do this favor for them, she had readily agreed. Miriallia giggled mischievously. Though she was partly doing this for payback, another part of her just really, really enjoyed watching Dearka suffering. Miriallia couldn't help it. She was a secret sadist. Miriallia could not suppress a grin as she imagined Dearka's imminent anguish and she inwardly cackled with evil laughter. Poor Dearka. He had no idea...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Poor Dearka! HAHAHAHA. Anyways, this was really fun to write! Please review. Feedback and constructive criticism are much appreciated. :D **

**Next chapter: Yzak and Shiho! **


	3. Unwelcome Surprises

**A/N: Kink alert! Do not read this chapter unless you are over 18! Or at least have the mentality of someone over 18... *Looks disapprovingly at underage readers***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unwelcome Surprises<p>

"What do you want me to do next?" whispered Cagalli seductively, tracing her fingers up and down the length of his torso.

Athrun moaned in response. He was clad in nothing but his boxers and lying back on the large king-sized bed in Cagalli's chamber, with a certain scantily-clad blonde straddling him, her heat pressing down onto his aroused center.

"I..." gasped Athrun hoarsely, his breath coming in pants as he struggled to think, but his mind was preoccupied by the tantalizing things Cagalli was doing to him with her hands, "I want you to-" The thought was cut short as she wrapped her hands around his arousal and he shuddered with pleasure.

"Want me to what?" smirked Cagalli, fully aware of the effect she had on him. She trailed a series of light, fluttering kisses down from his jawline and towards his abdomen.

A groan was the only response that Athrun could muster as Cagalli began to stroke her soft hands up and down the length of his shaft. She bent to kiss him _down there_, but Athrun had had enough of her teasing. With one smooth movement, he flipped her over onto her back.

"I want you to do _this_," whispered Athrun in response to her question. He nuzzled his face in her neck as his hands slipped underneath the sheer negligee she was wearing, feeling the firmness of her body beneath his fingertips. He dug his fingers into her tight muscles and her surprisingly soft curves. She moaned as she arched her back toward him, pressing their lower bodies together, wanting, _needing _to feel his heat against her own. She reached up and encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him close as his mouth moved against the soft skin of her breasts while his fingers inched lower down, spreading little jolts of pleasure through her abdomen as he began to stoke and ignite the flames within her center.

Her little cries of pleasure were kindling Athrun's own arousal; he needed to be inside her immediately.

Kissing her fully on the mouth now, with his tongue invading hers, he pressed her body fully against himself as he moved to remove her thin garment that was preventing him from experiencing her fully.

His mind was full of the sensation of her soft flesh against his, of her fingers moving downward to remove his boxers and the sweet taste of her mouth.

He slid himself against her heat, teasing her, stirring her arousal to her limit as she mewled and writhed against his slickness, begging with her body for them to be joined already.

He couldn't take it anymore. His eyes were dark and hazy with lust. Her sensual moans were driving him over the edge.

Eagerly, he hitched her legs up for better access, his hands gripping the undersides of her thighs as he prepared to thrust himself in, when there came an abrupt knock on the door that startled them both.

Cagalli's eyes widened in panic as she squirmed away from Athrun.

"Lady Atha?" called a maid from the other side of the bedchamber. "I'm coming in!"

"Crap!" hissed Cagalli in horror. "You have to hide! I can't let her see us like this!"

Before Athrun could react, Cagalli had unceremoniously shoved him off the bed. Cagalli scrambled to her feat and began to throw on her clothes. They could hear the maid fumbling with the lock.

"Get under the bed! Quick!" whispered Cagalli hysterically. Athrun complied as he shimmied beneath the bed. Cagalli threw his clothes in after him, and he tried to lay silent. All he could see was Cagalli's legs, and the legs of the maid as she entered the room with her cleaning equipment.

"Good morning, Lady Atha," said the maid respectfully. "I came to call you down for breakfast."

"Thank you," said Cagalli smiling artificially as she straightened up. "I'll go now."

She cast one last look over her shoulder as she exited, and noted with relief that there was no sign that Athrun was there, nor was there any indication of what they had been up to.

The maid curtsied respectfully and the moment Cagalli was gone, fired up the vaccuum and began to clean the room.

Athrun groaned silently from underneath the bed. Only Haumea knew how long the maid would take to clean the room. Until the maid was gone, he didn't dare move from his hiding spot

* * *

><p>"...And that's how I got stuck for two hours, naked, under her bed," finished Athrun morosely, as Kira rocked with laughter.<p>

"I can't believe that's where you were the whole morning when I was looking for you!" chortled Kira.

"Yeah," sighed Athrun. "When I finally got back to my office I found twelve missed messages from Yzak. He was spitting mad and came personally to find me soon after. What a way to start the morning."

Kira clapped his arm sympathetically. "It could have been worse. You could have been caught naked under the bed."

Athrun shuddered at the thought. He didn't even want to think about the consequences of _that._

Suddenly, the two best friends heard a loud thud as Dearka burst into the room.

"You two!" snarled Dearka, "I know it was you two!"

Startled, Athrun and Kira snapped their heads up in surprise. "What?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Miriallia! She said she won't have sex with me for a few months!" howled Dearka. "Do you have any idea what I've been through these past few days?"

Kira and Athrun tried to hide their snickers.

"It's just a few months, Dearka," said Athrun, trying, but failing, to look sympathetic. "I'm sure your relationship will come out stronger in the end."

Dearka raised a shaking finger at Athrun. "_You._ After all I did for you! This is how you repay me?"

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You mean when you manipulated my girlfriend into jeopardizing her position as Head Representative of Orb, as well as almost making me an intergalactic laughingstock?"

"Your _girlfriend?_" sneered Dearka. "You're calling her that now? Don't delude yourself. You're just the princess's booty call. She doesn't even want to make your relationship public."

He was aiming to wound Athrun, and he succeeded.

Athrun opened his mouth to reply, but found he had nothing.

"That was uncalled for," said Kira, frowning. "That isn't true at all. Cagalli simply has the reconstruction of Orb in mind. She doesn't want to cause a distraction within the council."

Dearka rolled his eyes. "When has that ever stopped that blonde hellion from doing what she wants?" he pointed out. "Anyway, you two better fix this with Miriallia! You don't understand the embarassment I've been going throu-" Dearka suddenly stopped.

Kira looked at him in surprise. "Embarrassment?"

Dearka seemed to be struggling with some inner turmoil, before he finally decided to let out what was on his mind. "I got a hard-on during a meeting with Zaft officials!" exploded Dearka. "And it's all your fault! This experience has not only been extremely painful on my poor Warrior, but it has also been humiliating as well!"

Kira stifled a snort. "You named your penis Warrior?"

"That's irrelevant. You two had better make this up to me!"

"And how can we do that?" said Kira sarcastically.

"Convince Miriallia to have a threesome. I will accept nothing short of that," responded Dearka.

He turned around and stalked out of the room. Kira sighed.

"A threesome, huh?" remarked Kira, turning to Athrun, who had been silent this whole time. "Wasn't that the reason they broke up the first time? How do you suppose we arrange something like that?"

However, Athrun didn't seem to be listening. He was frowning into his lap.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira.

Athrun looked up miserably at his best friend as he voiced his concerns. "Dearka's right for once. I think I really might have just become Cagalli's booty call."

Kira sighed again, and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Another trouble to add to his ever-growing list.

* * *

><p>Athrun made his way morosely through the corridors of the mansion as he thought about Cagalli. <em>Booty call<em>... he thought miserably. It made sense. The only time she ever gave him nowadays was spent on having sex. She was also quite keen on keeping him a secret, which was understandable, given her position. But as Dearka had pointed out, that wouldn't have stopped her normally. And anyway, she didn't seem interested in simply spending time with him anymore. Every time she called him, it was to tell him to meet her in her bed chambers, where they would make wild, passionate love. Then she would kick him out immediately in the morning and ignore him for the rest of the day until nightfall came again. Athrun paused to lean his head against the wall of the corridor, and closed his eyes. Cagalli loved him, didn't she? She wouldn't have seduced him if she didn't... But Athrun was still unsatisfied. He wanted their relationship to be out in the open. He didn't want to hide anymore. He didn't want to just be sex friends with Cagalli, he wanted something _more..._

Athrun resolved to discuss the matter with Cagalli, preferably as soon as possible.

"There you are!" snarled a familiar voice.

Athrun sighed. He knew who it was. Straightening up, he turned to the source.

"Yzak," greeted Athrun with a nod.

"I _told you_ this morning to meet me in the mobile suit hanger thirty minutes ago! Where have you been?" Yzak belligerently thrust his face before Athrun and glared.

"I apologize. I've just been somewhat preoccupied this morning," replied Athrun calmly. His composure infuriated Yzak even further.

"Excuses!" hissed Yzak. "Well no matter. I'll just go resolve the issue myself. You're incompetent anyway." Muttering to himself, he stalked off.

Athrun tried his best to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Yzak was such a drama queen. He was always overreacting. However, he allowed Yzak to continue ahead. He could check on him later. Turning, Athrun decided to check out whether Cagalli was on her lunch break yet.

* * *

><p>Still grumbling angrily, Yzak stormed toward the mobile suit hanger. It was simply unfair that Zala, the incompetent cherry-boy who allowed himself to be twisted around the little finger of that blonde menace, had been made an admiral. If it weren't for his connections-<p>

Yzak's thought was momentarily cut off when he spotted a familiar face heading toward him from the entrance of the hangar.

"Shiho-" called out Yzak. However, before he could finish, he felt a sharp blow to his head and sank into darkness...

* * *

><p>"Is Representative Atha on her lunch break? I need to speak to her," said Athrun to Cagalli's head secretary. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter.<p>

"Hold on, let me check," she replied, momentarily glancing up from her data screen. Pushing a touch button on the projection, she spoke into it. "Admiral Zala requests your presence."

Listening to the response in the receiver hooked on her ear, she nodded up at Athrun.

"You can go in now."

"Thank you." Athrun flashed a smile at the secretary and walked past the front desk and towards Cagalli's office. He let himself in to see Cagalli sitting at her desk, scowling as she sorted through a pile of documents. A sandwich lay half-eaten and forgotten beside her.

"You should really eat that," said Athrun, nodding at the sandwich.

Cagalli looked up, and smiled when she saw that it was Athrun.

"Hey you," she grinned. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Athrun casually. He licked his lips nervously as he thought about what to say. "I just wanted to see you."

Before Cagalli could reply, the phone rang.

"Hold up." She glanced at the data projection on her desk, and noted that the call was from the Ambassador of Russia. Sighing, she turned back to Athrun.

"I have to take this, and this might take awhile," she said apologetically. Then she smirked. "But meet me tonight in the usual place. I have some new... positions... that I would like to run past you." She turned back to the screen and shooed Athrun out of the office before taking the call.

Athrun's shoulders slumped. Once again, she was too busy to pay him any attention.

Resigned, Athrun allowed himself to be ushered out. Well, it was perfectly understandable that she had more important matters to handle, but she had just told him to meet her in her room again for sex. Athrun felt somewhat used. It wasn't like he disliked having sex with her, quite the contrary in fact, but it seemed to him that ever since the first time she had seduced him, that was all she had become interested in. Every time he tried to have a simple conversation with her, she would distract him with her hot kisses, her burning touches, and before long, they would find themselves sweating and panting and tangled in each other's limbs, furiously trying to relieve themselves of the burning heat in their loins.

Still mulling over his relationship with Cagalli, Athrun made his way toward the hangar to meet up with Yzak, and was surprised to run across Shinn and Lunamaria.

"Oh, it's you," growled Shinn with his usual rudeness.

"Admiral Zala," said Lunamaria respectfully.

Athrun returned their greetings with a dignified nod. Putting a cheerful smile on his face, he asked, "What are you two up to today?"

For some reason, Shinn and Lunamaria seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. Athrun tried to brush it off as only his imagination.

"Nothing," scowled Shinn in his usual surly manner.

Lunamaria gave Shinn a warning nudge for showing such disrespect to a commanding officer, though Athrun didn't really mind.

"We're just going to the hangar to practice on the simulator," responded Lunamaria.

Athrun smiled. "I'm heading there as well to check out the mobile suits with Yzak. Mind if I tag along with you two?"

"Of course!" enthused Lunamaria. Shinn just grunted in reply and walked moodily alongside the two while Athrun and Lunamaria chatted pleasantly.

The three reached the entrance of the hangar, and Athrun placed his hand on the print scanner while a small laser scanned his retinas.

"Admiral Zala requesting access," spoke Athrun into the voice recognition system. A moment later, in bold green letters, ACCESS GRANTED flashed onto the screen, and the pneumatic doors slid open to allow entry.

"Shinn's been spending all his time on the simulator," Lunamaria was chattering happily as Athrun nodded politely, "He has the highest stats out of everyone in ZAFT, not counting you of course."

"That's very impressive," said Athrun, smiling gently at Shinn.

Shinn still had a scowl on his face, but Athrun could tell he was proud and flattered underneath his gruff facade.

They rounded a corner. Lunamaria was still talking animatedly, but suddenly stopped mid-word.

The three stared in shock and horror as they witnessed the scene unfolding before them in the looming shadow of a GUNDAM.

* * *

><p>Yzak groggily forced opened his eyes as he came to.<p>

Bewildered, he realized he was lying face-down on a cold cement surface. Blinking, he craned his neck to take in his surroundings, and he realized that he was lying in the mobile suit hangar.

He struggled to get up, but realized that there was something restraining him.

With increasing horror, he took in his condition.

He was naked. But not entirely.

His only garment was a series of ropes crisscrossing his body in an intricate pattern, binding him completely. His mouth was muffled by a ballgag. The best he could do was wiggle furiously against his restraints.

He rolled over, and found himself face-to-face with a toned leg and foot in a tall black stiletto. His eyes slowly traveled up the length of the leg, and to his surprise, he found himself staring into the face of Shiho. Shiho!

Struggling indignantly, he glared murderously at Shiho.

Imperiously, she strode toward him in her impossibly tall heels. Her eyes stared icily into his as she walked up to him and placed a foot on his back.

Yzak winced as she felt the sharp point of her heel scratch his skin.

She removed her coat and threw it aside, and Yzak's eyes widened at her get-up. She was wearing nothing but a black leather thong and corset, and she carried a whip in one hand.

She ground the tip of her shoe into Yzak's back once more, before lifting it and giving him a sharp kick to turn him over onto his back.

Cracking her whip, she began her lesson.

Yzak's eyes barely had time to widen in shock before she took him by force.

This was the scene that Athrun, Shinn, and Lunamaria had the misfortune of walking into as they rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>Athrun, Shinn, and Lunamaria could not tear their eyes away from the deeply disturbing and traumatizing scene before them.<p>

Yzak was trussed up like a pig, moaning incoherently through his gag as Shiho forcefully rode him. His chest was red with whip marks, and his body strained against the ropes.

His head was thrown back and his platinum hair fanned out on the cement floor of the hangar.

His eyes were glazed over, and though he registered the appalled faces of Athrun, Shinn, and Lunamaria in his gaze, he could not muster a returning glare. Feelings of shock, shame, and anger had melted away. The only sensation that was overwhelming his mind was of Shiho pumping up and down on his member.

Shiho did not seemed to have noticed the three intruders. Her eyes were closed as she moved up and down on him, satisfying her own desire. Yzak had no fight left in him, and for once, he could only lie back and take it.

He was ashamed and emasculated, but it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was his desire to finally come, to release himself and relieve himself of his sexual frustration.

But Shiho would not allow it. Every time he was on the brink, she would stop and grip him almost painfully by his shaft.

It was agonizing, demeaning, frustrating, humiliating. But he didn't care. He just wanted to _come. _

Backing away, Athrun, Shinn, and Lunamaria turned and fled the hangar.

* * *

><p>"So Kira tells me you want a threesome," said Miriallia conversationally. It was nightfall, and Dearka and Miriallia were alone in Dearka's room.<p>

Dearka looked cautiously at Miriallia's face, trying to read her expression. But her face was inscrutable as she stared back at him.

"Well?" said Dearka nervously. At this point, there was no use denying it.

"Well..." began Miriallia.

"I'm also fine if you don't want to," cut in Dearka quickly. He didn't want a repeat of last time, when they had ended up breaking off their relationship.

"It's true I didn't want to at first," admitted Miriallia. "But Kira convinced me otherwise as long as-"

"So that's a yes?" Dearka threw himself onto Miriallia. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried ecstatically as he kissed her all over.

Miriallia held up a hand. "Wait, let me finish. There's a catch."

Dearka obediently sat back, though his body was itching to feel her.

"As long as you agree to a threesome with a male of my choosing first," she finished ominously.

Dearka groaned. He was going to _kill_ Kira.

* * *

><p>Athrun stealthily made his way to Cagalli's quarters, his mind still processing what he had seen earlier that afternoon. Yzak and Shiho? Bondage play?<p>

He could feel the vomit rising in his throat as he struggled to suppress the image. He needed to bleach his mind.

Luckily, the sight of Cagalli quickly drew his mind away from his thoughts. He could see her blond head poking anxiously out from her room as she waited for him to come.

Smiling, he quickened his pace.

He reached her door, and she eagerly drew him into her chambers.

The moment the door was shut and bolted behind them, she jumped him.

Athrun felt his back slam against the wall as she aggressively crushed herself against him, forcefully leaning up and pressing her mouth against his, invading him with her tongue.

The frustrations of the day were slowly melting away as she relaxed in Athrun's arms, her hands tugging his shirt up as she ran her fingers and palms over his lean and muscled chest.

Drawing her closer, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, feeling the roundess and firmness of her body simultaneously pressing against him.

"I want you," she whispered hotly into his ear.

His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes fluttered as he shivered slightly at the sensation of her warm breath against his cheek. He felt the familiar rush of blood to his lower regions and he moaned into her hair.

She was kissing him heatedly on the neck now, her hands twisting and untwisting in his silky blue locks.

Athrun hissed as she gently nipped his earlobe with her teeth.

Dragging him by the arms, she steered him toward the bed. He gazed heatedly at her through a haze of desire as he took in her flushed face, her heaving chest, and her slightly parted and swollen mouth. His eyes were drawn to her pink tongue as she licked her lips, and he leaned in for another kiss but she drew away from him to pull off her shirt.

This gave him enough time to recollect his thoughts, and he remembered what he wanted to speak with her about.

"Cagalli," began Athrun tentatively, "There's something I wanted to speak to you about."

"Can't it wait until after?" moaned Cagalli, reaching to undo his pants. But Athrun gently grabbed her hands and drew her into a gentle embrace instead.

"Athrun?" said Cagalli questioningly in surprise.

"No, it can't wait," said Athrun firmly. His grip on her tightened. "I've been thinking a lot recently, and-"

Athrun paused as he struggled to say what he was thinking.

"And?" said Cagalli, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think," said Athrun slowly, licking his lips, "I think we should stop hiding and make our relationship public."

He felt Cagalli freeze against him.

To his dismay, Cagalli was drawing away from him, retreating from his embrace, and his face fell as she backed away from him.

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun a little piteously, fearing her answer. He could feel that her mood had shifted even though her hair was covering her face and he could no longer see her expression.

Still not responding, she leaned down to pick up her shirt and slowly pulled it back on.

Athrun felt his heart drop.

"I feel," said Cagalli finally, as she straightened. She still refused to look at his face, and her words were measured and careful. "I feel Orb isn't ready for this."

Athrun frowned and reached forward to grip her arm. "That's not true. Orb is on firm ground in terms of political and economic standing, and coordinator and natural relations have vastly improved," argued Athrun a little desperately.

"I need more time to think about this," responded Cagalli. "I-I have some work to do, so if you could please leave-"

She tried to pull his arm from his hold, but he did not let go.

"No."

"Athrun..." said Cagalli pleadingly.

But Athrun would not budge.

The two glared challengingly at each other for a few moments, until Athrun finally sighed in resignation.

Dropping her arm, he silently turned around and let himself out of her room.

There was a queasy feeling in his stomach as he made his way, alone, to his own quarters.

He felt a stab of loneliness and misery as he regretted his actions.

It was just as he had feared, and he felt as though his heart were being torn apart in his chest.

Was she going to let go of him again?

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: The final chapter! Will Athrun and Cagalli's conflict finally be resolved? What about Yzak and Shiho? Dearka and Miriallia? And is it finally Shinn and Lunamaria's turn at some kinky business? Read on to find out! <strong>

**A/N: Please read and review! This chapter is slightly more graphic. Hope you found the thought of Yzak being schooled by Shiho in bondage as amusing as I did. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I appreciate any form of feedback. Until next time! :) **


End file.
